To Heal a Broken Heart
by A. Ymous
Summary: Hermione Granger, plagued with PTSD, moves to Forks to try to get better. Jasper Hale recently lost his girlfriend. Both are broken hearted. Can they help each other?


**Okay, I KNOW Hermione's parents don't remember her, but instead of her making them forget and them moving to Australia, let's pretend they went into hiding. And, I want to replace Fred's death with Ron's death. Also, I apologize for anything messed up. It's been a while since I read BOTH stories. Also, legilimency works on Bella because the only thing to stop it is the counter curse. And after the war Hermione's become such a great legilimens because she's had to perform it on a LOT of people.

* * *

**

I looked at my mother from the passenger seat. "Mum," I said, my voice soft as wisp of wind. "Do I have to?"

My mum sighed. "'Mione, I know you don't want to. I know Hogwarts was a lot more interesting and fun, but would you rather do this boring stuff where you're safe and nobody knows you, or go back to Hogwarts and face all of the stares? Now, Molly, Arthur, and the kids say they're going to visit During Christmas break, which is just around the corner. Now get out of the car, and show Forks high school what you're made of!" She pushed a stray hair behind my ear and looked at me with caring brown eyes.

I sighed and, grabbing my bag, opened the car door. But before I could shut it, my mum said loudly, "Hermione?"

"Yes?" I asked politely.

"Be safe." Those words had become a tradition of sorts after I had been diagnosed with the PTSD. I smiled and waved, and then shut the door.

As she drove off I took a look at my new school. "Home of the Spartans." The sign said. Wistfully I thought of Harry and Ron and quidditch. Sighing, I checked out the school. It wasn't so much a school as just a whole bunch of old cottages placed strategically around each other. I spotted the one labeled office and walked slowly to it.

Everyone was staring at me and on instinct I thought the word _legilimens_ to the first person I saw. It was a brown-haired girl who looked about 5'2. She had her arm around a taller, pale person. He had bronze hair and unnaturally topaz eyes.

It took a second, but when I eventually got into the girl's mind it was easy to go unnoticed. _I feel so bad for her. I can't imagine what it's like to have PTSD. I wonder why she has it… I wonder if Edward can read her mind…?_

My eyes widened as I slowly pieced it into place. So the boy she was latched onto was a vampire. Which also meant all of the equally pale people were vampires too. My eyes narrowed and I silently cussed under my breath, knowing they could hear it. I've always given magical animals a chance. I gave vampires a chance too. But they chose Voldemort over us and that's something that can never be forgiven.

Suddenly I felt something probing at my mind. I closed my eyes and started an occlumens. Since I didn't know how powerful this vampire was, I had to close my eyes to concentrate hard in it just in case. When I finally felt it go away, I waited a second more to make it seem like my eyes closing the same time as him trying to read my mind was just a coincidence. Eventually I opened my eyes and hurried to the office.

The office was really small. The door had bell attached that jingled when it was opened. The woman at the desk had red hair and glasses. "Can I help you?" She asked me.

"Yes," I said. "I'm Hermione Granger. I was wondering if I could get my schedule?" My voice was as loud as it could get now. Just above a whisper.

She smiled, obviously knowing I had PTSD and trying not to freak me out. "Yes, of course dear." She handed me my schedule and told me when class started. I was surprised to find I had a good 15 minutes before.

I walked out of the office to the curb. I sat down and pulled out my photo album. It was enchanted so to muggles it looked like "Romeo and Juliet". I smiled at the first picture. It was of George and Fred opening their first "Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes". It was a moving picture, and it showed them cutting the large ribbon in front of the store. (They insisted.)

"Oh, hello Her-" They said together, but before they could finish, I looked at them with stern eyes. I held the book up in front of my face and mouthed, "I'm at school!" They nodded, and got back to work.

I flipped through it a bit, eventually landing on one picture that made me almost burst into tears. It was also a moving picture. Of Ron. He noticed me, and somehow realized I was at a place where he could talk. So instead he mouthed, "I miss you, 'Mione. At least, I'm sure the real me would miss you." I smiled and blinked back tears.

Then, the bell rang. I was startled, and I dropped the book. The brunette girl that I had the mind of earlier walked over to me and picked it up. "Did you drop this?" She asked.

I blushed and, taking the book from her, said, "Yeah. Thanks for picking it up."

She smiled. "No problem, my name's Bella. What's yours?"

She reminded me of Ginny. I smiled back and said, "Hermione, but you can call me 'Mione."

She nodded. "Okay! So what class do you have?" She asked.

"Um… English." I said, looking at my schedule.

"Really? Me too!" We walked to English together. It was somewhat fun with Bella there.

The rest of the day was a blur. The only interesting thing was lunch.

As I entered the cafeteria, I was overcome with anxiety. It wasn't a lot of people, finitely no great hall, but I was still worried. What if someone was a spy? What if they had come to kill me? I closed my eyes and took deep breaths.

When I opened them again, I saw Bella waving me over to her table. As I made my way over to it, I saw the vampires sitting there, much to my dismay. It also made me wonder if Bella knew what they were. I didn't want her to be die because she didn't know her boyfriend was a vampire.

I was somewhat reluctant to sit down, but eventually I did.

Bella's boyfriend, Edward, decided to try to start a conversation. "So… Hermione, right? Hermione, why'd you move to Forks?"

I grimaced. "And how, exactly, is that _any _of your business?" I asked. My voice sounded rude and confident. I decided it was because I really didn't like vampires.

He looked taken aback by my attitude. "Um… Okay, then. I apologize, forget I asked." He smiled at me, obviously trying to make it better. But I saw it coming. All vampires have this ability to just… _dazzle _you.

I tried to hold back a smile at what I said next. "Yeah, okay… Hey, can you stop doing that thing with your face? It's really unattractive."

One of the other vampires, a large one with a lot of muscles, laughed hysterically. "I like this girl," He said.

I just shook my head and started digging through my lunch. As somewhat of a parting gift, Mrs. Weasley gave my mom recipes to all of her very, VERY delicious dishes. So I was lucky enough to have those for lunch. I ate all of the turkey and the sandwich and everything else, but there was still something in the bottom of the bag that I was unaware of.

I reached in, and what I pulled out made me smile. I try not to think about the wizarding world. My only exception is when I have my photo album, my wand, and my potions books. But this was fine, too.

It was a small case of my favorite flavor of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans. Apple. There was also a small case of chocolates. I opened it and saw there was a note.

It read, "_'Mione, it's our gift to the boy that hits on you. I sincerely hope he likes it. From, Fred and George._" I giggled at the fact that it was a variety of Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes chocolates. Mainly Nosebleed Nougats and Puking Pastilles.

"Who's Fred and George?" Bella asked.

My voice was back to the quiet, vulnerable mode now for some reason. "They're my ex's older brothers. His family is like my second family."

"Your ex? Why would they like so much if you broke up?" She asked, and then realized too late she asked the wrong question.

I shut my eyes tight and started rocking back in forth, trying to stop the visions from coming. _It's not real, it's not real, it's not real._ I told myself, but it didn't work.

* * *

_Pain, everywhere. I felt like my bones were slowly rupturing to pieces. I felt like my brain was on fire. There was screaming, and I'm sure it was me, but it sounded distant, as if a few meters away. Eventually the cruciatus curse was let off. "'Mione!" A familiar voice called._

"_R-Ron?" I asked quietly. Bellatrix pulled me to her, and, holding her knife against my neck, she threaten to kill me if he came any closer. Then, she grabbed my wand and, holding it in front of me, told me to kill him. I refused._

"_Hermione, I love you so much, b-but Harry needs you. You have brains, and your brave and strong. You learn spells faster than any of us. You can do so much more good than I can. I… If you don't kill me, she'll kill you. That wouldn't be good. So… So please, do it for me."_

_I started sobbing, and reluctantly nodded. Even though I knew she would probably kill me anyways. I grabbed my wand and after telling him I loved him, whispered, "Avada Kedavra."

* * *

_

Slowly, I came out of the memory, glad I had perfected not making noise during flashbacks. I wiped the tears from my eyes and whispered, "We didn't break up. He was murdered."


End file.
